Hayley Smith
Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith-Fischer (born May 8, 1986) is the eldest child of Francine and Stan Smith. Hayley, age 19, has a younger brother, Steve. They reside in Langley Falls, Virginia. The family also has a fish named Klaus ... Hayley is an extreme Liberal. While her views are usually the exact opposite of her father's, she tends to enforce them on people in the same way. She is also a hypocrite who criticises Stan for doing the same thing, and will say that she's having a peacefull protest while hitting someone with a guitar. Though, Hayley is very accepting to all, whether they be LGBT or from a different ethnicity/race. She makes occasional appearances on the fox comedy television show. In the episode, "The Kidney Stays in the Picture", Stan and Francine go back to 1996 to identify the man that has a possibility of being Hayley's father, thus making Hayley be born in 1997. fat Hayley Character History Hayley was born in Africa while her parents were on a safari, despite the doctors warning Stan that Francine couldn't travel. She was delivered by a baboon, and Francine has said to have a scar from this birth. When she was a child she got along very well with her father. During puberty however she would have a complete meltdown at every stage, causing her parents to fear her. Relationships With Other Characters Jeff Fischer Hayley is pretty much in control of her relationship with Jeff. While dating, she broke up with him a few times, only to re-ensnare him. While they were broken up, Hayley and Reginald went on a date at the carnival, where they ran into Jeff. This reignited her old feelings for Jeff. A short while later, Hayley and Jeff eloped, tricking Stan & Francine out of $50,000. As a married couple, Hayley and Jeff live in her bedroom in the Smith house. Jeff works various minimum-wage jobs, but they cannot afford to move out on their own. They adopted a son named Nemo, who would grow up to be The Antichrist. Stan Smith Hayley and her father often fight, due to their opposite political veiws. Hayley accidentally paralyzed her father once. Out of guilt, she eschewed her moral beliefs to help Stan with a cause to which she is fundamentlly opposed. Francine Smith Francine and Hayley often bicker a lot as well. Though, Francine is often concerned for Hayley's well-being and does care for her. Steve Smith Haley and Steve fight a lot, though they're often in teaming up to overcome some obstacle. Hayley and Steven's relationship is mutual at best. Roger Roger tried to rape him once. Klaus Klaus contaminated Halyey (and Steve) with the fish disease ick, purely for the attention. Once, Hayley offered to give Klaus' wig a haircut just to be nice but, In the long-run It did not play out well. Klaus is seen with Hayley at a roller-rink and even claims he'll be Hayley' Reginald Reginald the koala sometimes crashes at the Smith house. Sometimes he drops by to do his laundry, and sometimes he drops by just to say "howdy doody" to Hayley's fruitie. Reggie pursued Hayley from the get-go. At first, she was turned off by his direct approach, but later she became attracted to his charm. Avery Bullock Hobbies and Talents Music Hayley is a talented singer and guitar player, traits she seems to have picked up from her father. She is also capable of coming up with songs on the spot, as shown in Stannie Get Your Gun. Hayley is a big fan of the band My Morning Jacket, and sometimes follows them on tour. She is responsible for sparking Stan's fanatic enthusiasm for the band. Social Causes Hayley is a progressive liberal. She has participated in a radical environmental group, a Green Party rally, and has organized a homeless shelter. Hayley has helped to empower and/or liberate sweat-shop workers, a mail-order bride, forced-labor foster children, lab chimps, and various people illegally detained by her father. Facts about Hayley *Hayley does not react calmly to getting dumped *Hayley has driven a mountain man mad with desire *Hayley's womb has possibly been rotted out by vacation goo *Hayley once empathized with George W. Bush, if you can believe it *Hayley dated her father's CIA body-double, often mistaking the two men *Hayley unwittingly attracted Roger while working as an entertainer. *Hayley has won many blue ribbons, baking pies competitively under the name Carlotta Monterey *Hayley can roar like a bear *Hayley owns lucky panties, which have been coveted by Steve and Snot for different reasons *Hayley shot her father while trying to make a point about gun safety *Hayley prostituted herself to help the family make ends meet *Hayley was once asked to make out with a bonzai tree *Hayley - unbeknownst to her - is the CIA sleeper agent "Small Wonder" *Hayley is a cancer survivor *Had once been hypnotized to be 6-years-old Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:The Smith's Category:Teenagers